The Secretary
by The Forbidden Wanderlust
Summary: AU Akihiko is a legendary boss with a complex. He often makes sure his secretary lives in hell and quit until Misaki comes in. Just as love begins to bloom, everything seems to stand in their way. Office Romance, Love Triangle. AU


**Don't own squat. Enjoy~ Rated T for Content; Yaoi **_**might be**_** present in the future! ****I hope you enjoy reading this. **Thanks to Vione for beta-read this chapter.

-

-

-

**The Secretary**

_**The Forbidden Wanderlust**_

-

-

-

_Dedicated to Yukiko Hirohara_

_Because you put a smile on my face even in the darkest time with your hilarious drabbles._

-

-

-

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

**Memo 01**

_The Secretary_

-

-

-

_Wham!_

"I've had it! I quit!" screamed a blond woman as she slammed her fist on the table. She knew she had attracted a lot of attention in the office, but she ignored them. Her once-tied bun hair was in a terrible state, ruffled and some strain fell loose on her back. Dark shadows were prominent under her eyes as she hadn't even winked for four nights straight. Her lips chapped, an unladylike frown was on her face, making her look older than she was supposed to be.

Her hands messed the piles of paper on her untidy table, searching for her resignation letter she wrote last night like a crazy woman. She threw the piles aside in violence one at a time to her side, leaving the sheets to flutter into the air for a while before they fell innocently on the red carpeted office, scattered in chaos. Her lips mumbled a "where is it, where is that damn paper" as her eyes scanned wildly for the brown envelope. Her colleagues could merely stare at her in sympathy. It wasn't the first time for them to see that: she wasn't the first person to break down either.

The blond was the eighth secretary who had worked there since the new boss took over the company from his father half a year ago. She found the letter, roughly snatched it and stared at it in disgust at a close distance. Her blue eyes narrowed at the thought of her boss as she breathed furiously. The tense atmosphere thickened in the office as her colleagues shivered upon the sight. They couldn't believe how pretty she was when she entered the company a few days ago and now, she was going to leave in such a disastrous shape.

She stormed toward the boss's office and swung the door open with a bang. Her confidence faltered when her eyes were rooted at the sight of her boss. The office was huge and has an elegant design. The atmosphere alone breathed superiority; anyone who walked into the office would definitely bow to the president in respect.

At the necessary distance from the large glass window capturing a breathtaking view of Tokyo was a large table where a gorgeous man at his mid-twenties was sitting in his chair. His alluring lavender eyes never wavered from the document he was studying on and after a moment, his hand danced to sign at the end of the paper. A few strains of his silver hair fell on his face and he ran a hand through his hair after that to fix it back. His almost sturdy body was clad in a smart tuxedo, making his appearance look more attractive. If men could drool at him, women swoon on their feet.

The blond who was angry before found herself fidgeting in anxiety. She walked toward the man, gathering bits and pieces of her courage and rage along the way.

"You are the most difficult boss I have ever worked with and even with my skills, you are being a jerk. You'll never find yourself a secretary. If you are not satisfied with me, no one can!" she said coldly and slammed her letter on his table. He looked at the brown envelope, his face unemotional. His perfect pale lips thinned and he averted his gaze to meet the woman's furious ones.

"Close the door before you leave," his mellow voice was icy and he continued his work, ignoring the offended woman as she scoffed at him. She gritted her teeth as she rolled her eyes in disgust at the man.

"You win, sir. I swear, you'll be alone forever. With that kind of attitude, no one would like to linger beside you," she hissed and stormed out of the room. With a great effort, she banged the door and his office shook a little. The man stared at the door before he returned to his work; the blond words didn't move him, even the slightest. He just doesn't give a damn about anything in the world except himself.

The LCD blinked as the program updated their company's sale. A small smile was on his lips. Since he became the company's president, the company had progressed in an alarming speed. Earning millions by the hour was just as easy as snapping his finger.

The door swung open again as another figure stormed toward him, Akihiko's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"AKIHIKO!" barked the man, a couple years older than him. His angry coffee eyes were on him and a scowl was on his face. He slammed his hands on the table in rage. "How many times must I tell you to take it easy on your secretary…?" Akihiko Usami merely flicked his lavender eyes at his fuming older brother, pokerfaced. "Don't give me that look, brother! You can't handle your schedule alone! You're a president! You need a secre—"

"I can manage my own schedule myself, thank you," Akihiko cut him off coolly, not meeting his eyes. He arranged his papers to the side and took another to examine. His brother, Haruhiko Usami rasped his throat in disgust.

"Pfft, yeah right Akihiko. You know you are the worst in managing stuff—though I hate to admit, you're a genius when it comes to rise the company's profit—but I am your Vice, Akihiko! My job is not to handle your schedules! I have no time for that!" growled the man, feeling angry at his brother for being unemotional.

"I didn't ask you—" began Akihiko but Haruhiko cut him off with a hiss, "I can't leave you to do that yourself, you're as good as a hopeless man!" Akihiko pursed his lips. He knew that but he hated secretaries. His schedule wasn't just managed by his own brother, but half of his office had to manage them as well to keep it in place. There were times where certain appointments clashed with another and it caused a chaos in the company every time that happened.

Haruhiko sighed in exasperation. His hand massaged his aching forehead. "Akihiko, this is your final warning or I'm seriously going to report this to father. You know what he'd do and you know you'll hate it." Akihiko darted to look at his older brother upon the thought and gave him a stern look. "This is, somewhat my last resort. I never knew I'd be calling this person in, but… if you can't give this excellent person a chance to be your secretary, you're dead, Akihiko."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes in curiosity as his brother turned the phone on his table with a swift and dialed up a number. After a few pause, he heard someone picked up the phone from the other side. "Ah, Misaki-kun. Can you please come up to the president's office?" His brother smiled at the phone and nodded. "Ah, great. Thanks."

The cheery voice died after he placed the receiver down. Akihiko raised an eyebrow. He had never seen his brother acted like that before. Whoever that Misaki was, he bet that his brother liked that person very much. He couldn't believe when he saw how Haruhiko's eyes gentled upon the chime of that person's voice, it got him intrigued. "If you want your lover to be my secretary, I'd rather have that _Blondie_ work for me," muttered Akihiko, his eyes on the paper as he signed again. Haruhiko choked on his comment and cleared his throat significantly; his face was red in embarrassment. He chose to ignore his remark.

"Too late, Sakura-san doesn't wish to work for you anymore. Anyway… this boy is the best. He was the one who has been managing your schedule when you pushed it to me." Haruhiko voice was stern as he gave him a warning finger. "I daresay his skill is top notch. You better don't blow this up, Akihiko. He's the best secretary I have ever had." Akihiko gave him a knowing look as a smirk appeared across his face.

"I never knew you swing that way, Haruhiko," chuckled Akihiko darkly. His brother was about to retort back but he continued in a firm tone, "I don't give a damn about what you are but we'll see how capable he is being my secretary. I can't guarantee his comfort here." Haruhiko punched on the table.

"If you dare to—" Two knocks on the door startled them. "Come in," Haruhiko called out. The door swung open to reveal a small, almost fragile looking nineteen-year-old boy. He had a doll face, flawless skin and a gentle smile was on his cerise lips. His emerald eyes were lucid though laced with uneasiness. He ran a hand through his brown hair to loosen up a little from the discomfort. Akihiko held his breath as he stared at him. The boy had an aura that he needed to be protected in his arms but something about him made his heart accelerate.

"Erm, evening sir." The boy named Misaki bowed politely at the two superiors. Haruhiko laughed as he paced toward the lad and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Ah, Misaki-kun. It's nice to see you again…" smiled the man at the smaller boy. The boy blushed and he stuttered, "B-But you saw me just now, I'm always in your view when you are in your office sir, just as you requested." Akihiko blinked in realization when he noticed that he was almost gawking at the boy, knowing that he was captivated by the chime of the boy's voice.

"Are you a pervert, Haruhiko?" Akihiko blurted out coolly, his face impassive. He made sure that his eyes were fixed on the paper. He didn't want to look at the boy. He was afraid of him, something about the boy made him feel weird inside. Haruhiko choked again, scowling at his younger brother's comment.

"NO, I am not! It's just that, it's easy to make sure that he does his work properly rather than slacking off…" retort the man as he stood twitchy, fixing his necktie. He cleared his throat again before he gestured the boy to his younger brother. "This is Misaki Takahashi, Akihiko. He'll be your secretary from today onward. Please treat him well." Misaki's eyes widened in surprise as his jaw dropped. He turned to look at his now-former boss.

"Sir, did I do something to offend you? I'm sorry if my work—" began Misaki in dismay but Haruhiko gave a pat on his head.

"No such nonsense, Misaki-kun. I _love_ your work. You are my favorite staff here. I hope you wouldn't mind helping my hopeless brother, to be his secretary for now." Haruhiko smiled. Misaki couldn't help but smile back at his superior whom he looked at as his idol. Haruhiko wasn't only a capable man; he was good looking and kind. Misaki was glad to be in his service… but now; he was pushed to his idol's brother whom he hated the most: a total opposite of Haruhiko.

Haruhiko took a sharp glance at his watch and horror was suddenly pasted on his face. "Opps, I'm late for my meeting. Akihiko, be gentle on him okay?" said Haruhiko with a warning hand and before he left, he flashed a warm smile at the boy. "Take care of my brother for me, Misaki-kun." And the man disappeared from the room.

A short exasperated sigh escaped Misaki's lips. His heart thumped hard in his chest. He knew well of Akihiko's background and he doesn't find it amusing even the slightest. He mustered his confidence and tried to put a smile on his face as he turned to look at the president. "I'll do my best, sir!" he said sternly with a bow.

"Pfft, _you_?" sneered Akihiko as he shot a mocking glance at the boy. "I don't need to be a babysitter. You're going to slow me down… now, shoo." He waved his hand, gesturing him to leave in loathing. The smile from Misaki's face faded away, replaced with a frown.

"Don't underestimate me sir. I'll prove to you, if I stay here for more than a week, you have to accept me as your personal secretary!" snapped the lad as determination shone in his green eyes. The thought of him disappointing Haruhiko saddened him. Misaki would do anything to please him, even if it meant working under the person he hated the most: the devil himself. A smirk appeared across Akihiko's face.

"Hmm, like I have never heard those words before…" he mocked and he leaned forward in his seat. He placed both of his elbows on the desk, his chin on his twined fingers. Akihiko grimaced at the boy in amusement. "Good luck…" Akihiko's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Misaki pouted in annoyance; he knew this wouldn't be an easy task. Misaki never had liked the man and he knew the man in turn would make things harder for him. Despite the fact that the boss's alluring eyes was on him, he never did waver at heart. He blinked in fortitude and met the mocking gaze of the man with seriousness. "We'll see."

-

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

_Review would be nice. --TFW_**__****.**


End file.
